A Casa do Preto e Branco
"A Casa do Preto e Branco" é o segundo episódio da quinta temporada de Game of Thrones. É o quadragésimo segundo episódio da série ao todo. Estreou em 19 de abril de 2015. Foi escrito por David Benioff e D.B. Weiss, e dirigido por Michael Slovis. Sinopse Arya chega a Bravos. Pod e Brienne encontram problemas na estrada. Cersei teme pela segurança de sua filha em Dorne enquanto Ellaria Sand procura vingança pela morte de Oberyn. Stannis tenta Jon. Um conselheiro atenta Dany. Enredo Em Porto Real Cersei e Jaime recebem uma mensagem vinda de Dorne: uma pequena estátua de uma víbora com um colar em suas presas. Cersei diz para Jaime que o colar pertence a filha deles, Myrcella, que foi enviada para Dorne por Tyrion. Jaime diz para Cersei que vai viajar para Dorne e trazer Myrcella de volta. Ele viaja para encontrar Bronn, que partiu para o Castelo Stokeworth com Lollys, sua noiva. Jaime entrega para Bronn uma carta que diz que ele não irá se casar com Lollys. Quando Bronn relembra do acordo que fez com Cersei, Jaime diz que se ele aceitar ajudar no resgate de Myrcella, vai se casar com uma mulher de uma família ainda mais nobre e com um castelo ainda maior. Cersei se encontra com dois caçadores que trouxeram uma cabeça decepada para ela, mas se decepciona quando descobre que não se trata da cabeça de Tyrion. Qyburn pede para ficar com a cabeça para realizar suas pesquisas e os dois seguem para uma reunião do Pequeno Conselho. Com o cargo de Mão do Rei em aberto, Cersei diz que ela mesma irá ocupar a vaga enquanto Tommen não escolher alguém. Ela indica Mace Tyrell como novo Mestre da Moeda e Qyburn como novo Mestre dos Segredos. Cersei tenta indicar seu tio Kevan como Mestre de Guerra, mas ele recusa a proposta dizendo que ela não tem poder nenhum como rainha mãe e ele não tem interesse em participar de um conselho cheio de bajuladores. Em desafio aos mandos de Cersei, Kevan afirma que irá retornar para Rochedo Casterly e aguardar ouvir que Tommen solicitou sua presença. Na Muralha Na biblioteca, Shireen Baratheon ensina Gilly a ler até que sua mãe Selyse ordena que ela pare. Jon é criticado por Stannis por ter dado a Mance Rayder uma morte misericordiosa. Stannis mostra para Jon uma carta que recebeu vinda da Ilha dos Ursos dizendo que os familiares do antigo Lorde Comandante Jeor Mormont só irão reconhecer um Stark como seu Rei. Sor Davos diz para Jon que a Patrulha da Noite irá eleger um novo Lorde Comandante naquela noite e que é muito provável que Sor Alliser vença. Stannis pede para Jon se ajoelhar na sua frente e jurar sua vida a ele. Em troca, ele irá legitimar Jon, torna-lo um Stark e lhe entregar Winterfell. No grande salão, Jon diz para Sam que irá recusar a proposta de Stannis, pois fez um juramento para a Patrulha da Noite. Depois que o Meistre Aemon abre as discussões sobre os possíveis candidatos, Janos Slynt aconselha seus irmãos a votarem em Sor Alliser dizendo que ele é a única escolha possível. Outro homem pede votos para Denys Mallister. Antes do início da votação, Sam faz um discurso e pede votos para Jon, lembrando que foi ele que liderou a missão na Fortaleza de Craster para vingar a morte do Comandante Mormont, além de ter liderado a defesa de Castelo Negro. Depois que a votação termina, a contagem indica um empate entre Jon e Sor Alliser. O Meistre Aemon faz o voto de desempate a favor de Jon, que se torna o novo Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. No Vale Brienne e Podrick param em uma estalagem. Eles descobrem que Sansa e Petyr Baelish estão almoçando no local. Brienne decide se aproximar deles. Ela faz um juramento de lealdade para Sansa e pede que a garota vá embora ao seu lado, mas a proposta é recusada. Petyr tenta aprisionar Brienne, mas ela foge com Podrick e mata os guardas enviados para persegui-los. Enquanto isso, Petyr e Sansa também deixam o local. Podrick sugere que Brienne agora está livre de suas promessas, mas ela diz que Petyr é uma pessoa maliciosa e Sansa ainda precisa ser salva. Em Braavos Arya chega a Braavos e o capitão do navio, Ternesio Terys, leva a garota até a Casa do Preto e Branco, o quartel-general dos Homens Sem Rosto. Ela é recusada pelo guardião do portão mesmo depois de mostrar a moeda de Jaqen H’ghar. Ela passa várias noites sentada na frente da Casa. Mais tarde , quando Arya tenta se defender de um grupo de ladrões, o guardião do portão aparece e faz os bandidos fugirem. O guardião da porta se transforma no homem que ela conhece como Jaqen, mas diz que ele não é ninguém. E Arya também precisa se tornar “ninguém” para se juntar aos Homens Sem Rosto. Em Dorne Ellaria Sand observa o apaixonado casal Trystan Martell e Myrcella Baratheon à distância antes de se reunir com o Príncipe Doran Martell, governante de Dorne, e o capitão de sua guarda, Areo Hotah. Ela exige que Doran tome uma atitude com relação ao assassinato de Oberyn, mas ele lembra que o irmão foi morto em um julgamento por combate, o que a lei não considera como assassinato. Quando ela pede para se vingar através de Myrcella, Doran rejeita a ideia. Quando Ellaria deixa o local, ela relembra que Doran não ficará no poder para sempre. Nas Terras Planas Tyrion e Varys viajam pelas Terras Planas próximas a Pentos no caminho para Volantis. Tyrion está insatisfeito por ser forçado a viajar em uma carruagem, mas Varys alerta que ele ainda não está seguro, pois Cersei ofereceu um castelo para qualquer homem que lhe entregar a cabeça de seu irmão. Em Meereen Daario Naharis ajuda Verme Cinzento a capturar um membro dos Filhos da Harpia. Mossador pede para executar o prisioneiro, mas Sor Barristan sugere que todos os homens merecem um julgamento justo. Daenerys inicialmente quer uma execução, mas depois que Barristan confirma que o pai dela foi um rei ruim cujas ações levaram desgraça a Casa Targaryen, ela aceita o julgamento justo. Mossador desobedece e mata o prisioneiro. Ela responde enviando Mossador para ser executado em público, o que inicia uma rebelião entre os antigos mestres e os ex-escravos e Daenerys precisa fugir do local. Drogon voa até Daenerys durante a noite, mas rapidamente decola para longe. Produção Elenco Principal * Peter Dinklage como Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau como Sor Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey como Rainha Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke como Rainha Daenerys Targaryen * Kit Harington como Jon Snow * Aidan Gillen como Lorde Petyr Baelish * Stephen Dillane como Rei Stannis Baratheon * Liam Cunningham como Sor Davos Seaworth * Indira Varma como Ellaria Sand * Maisie Williams como Arya Stark * Sophie Turner como Sansa Stark * Conleth Hill como Varys * Jerome Flynn como Sor Bronn * John Bradley como Samwell Tarly * Hannah Murray como Gilly * Gwendoline Christie como Brienne de Tarth * Nathalie Emmanuel como Missandei * Michiel Huisman como Daario Naharis * Tom Wlaschiha como Jaqen H'ghar Notas do elenco * 19 dos 27 membros do elenco principal aparecem neste episódio. * Natalie Dormer (Margaery Tyrell), Carice van Houten (Melisandre), Alfie Allen (Theon Greyjoy), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Dean-Charles Chapman (Tommen Baratheon), Michael McElhatton (Roose Bolton), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton) e Iain Glen (Jorah Mormont) não são creditados e não aparecem neste episódio. * Indira Varma e Tom Wlaschiha são adicionados ao elenco principal, com seus nomes sendo exibidos na sequência de abertura a partir deste episódio. Ambos apareceram em papéis recorrentes nas temporadas anteriores. Notas * O título do episódio é uma referência à Casa do Preto e Branco, sede dos Homens Sem Rosto na Cidade Livre de Bravos. de:Das Haus von Schwarz und Weiß (Episode) en:The House of Black and White es:La Casa de Negro y Blanco fr:La Demeure du Noir et du Blanc it:Il nuovo comandante ja:シーズン5第2話「黒と白の館」 pl:Dom Czerni i Bieli (odcinek) ro:Casa în alb și negru ru:Чёрно-белый дом zh:S05E02 Categoria:5ª Temporada